


Shouldn't Matter

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dick's birthday, the first one after Nightwing is created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



After the absolute catastrophe that had been his break-up with Bruce as half of the Dynamic Duo, it did not really phase Dick when no phone call came. An elegantly penned card wishing him well in his new year arrived at the Tower from Alfred. There had even been a joke card from the kid that had usurped his name and costume.

Nothing from Bruce.

Dick swore it didn't matter. It really shouldn't, and yet he couldn't really enjoy the bash his friends had thrown for him.

He didn't let himself get pulled into the Titans that night, begging off from Kory with some excuse that he only half-thought out to go home.

As he entered the apartment, he was far too tense, and thought about making use of the key to Wildcat's gym to get in a good bout against the bags. Only…

… a flat box, such as one used for clothing, with a single ribbon in his shade of blue was on the sofa.

Curious, and knowing nothing had violently breached his security in his absence, Dick walked over and pulled the ribbon free.

Inside, there was a shirt, one of the newly licensed tees that had Nightwing in midflight, the winged suit on full display. A small card was with it, and Dick pulled it up after smiling at the gift itself.

_Fly high, B._

Maybe, just maybe, all those bridges weren't as charred as Dick had thought.


End file.
